


Yes, Sir

by BlueCappy



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Contract, EXTREME GAY, Facials, Gay, Heavy BDSM, Kink Negotiation, Lemon, Like... Super Gay, M/M, More Tags Will Get Added As I Go, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Objectification, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Pure Smut, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Slave auction, Smut, Somewhere in there..., Wash Cares, bdsm club, degradation kink, really gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCappy/pseuds/BlueCappy
Summary: Doc knows how to answer Wash.





	1. Chapter 1 - New Toy

David Washington walked into his favorite BDSM club. There was a slave auction going on there today and damn if he didn't need a new toy to fuck up.

He looked around and at the back left of the room there were about ten, unclothed slaves lined up and someone regulating them. 

He walked over and one caught his eye immediately. He was shortish, dark hair, light brown skin, feminine figure, small build, and he thought he saw some freckles on his face, but he couldn't see most of his face or his eyes since he was looking down to show his submissiveness. Wash walked over to the regulator and motioned to the slave, "what can you tell me about this one?" The regulator looked at Wash, then looked at the slave, "ah, yes. This one is our best. He's very well trained and as submissive and obedient as they come. Most like him because of how eager he is to please and his love of taking orders." "Hm...," was all Wash gave in response. He inspected him, he was in good shape; perfect to have fun with. Wash stood in front of him and put a few fingers under his chin. "Look at me," Wash ordered sternly. The slave trembled slightly and slowly looked up at him and met his gaze. Wash was right about the freckles and his eyes were a vibrant violet color. Was looked slightly surprised, "are those contacts?" "N-no, sir," he said briefly and Wash looked pleased at the use of the name. "What's your name?" "F-Frank," he responded without hesitation. Wash talked to the regulator about a price.

While this was happening Doc was scared. And he loved it. He was giddy and excited at the same time. This man was attractive and exactly what he always wanted in a dominant. He hoped that he had the privilege of becoming his new toy.

Wash and the regulator had settled on a price. Wash looked at Doc. "You're mine now." Doc was infinitely happy and loved being talked to possessively, but he didn't show it, he just gave a slight nod in response.

Not even an hour later, Doc was home with Wash.


	2. Chapter 2 - Show Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wash finds out what Doc can do.

Wash was excited. They had gotten the contract, negotiation, and all of the other specifics out of the way. He could finally play with his new toy. 

"You think you're a good little slut?" Wash asked, gripping Doc's chin tightly. "Yes, sir." Wash gave a deviant smile, "show me." Doc immediately fell to his knees.

Wash started to take his shirt off and Doc looked up at him. Wash looked irritated. "Did I say you could look at me?" Doc felt foolish and looked down again, "no, sir." Wash unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out. Doc felt the tip at hid lips. Without hesitation, he took Wash into his mouth. It had been too long since Doc had done this and he almost forgot how much he loved doing it.

He flicked his tongue around it and used gentle suction on the head. Wash hissed from the pleasure. "Oh, fuck yes...! You're good at this..." Doc went down further. He gripped one of Doc's shoulders tightly. "Mmm... You love this, don't you? You love taking dick like a little bitch." He knew Wash was right, but he wasn't in much of a place to respond. He got the rest of him in his mouth as a response. Wash smirked "I knew it." Doc used his hand to try to give Wash as much pleasure as possible, he could tell it was working by the moans that came out of Wash. 

Doc kept it up until Wash pulled out of his his mouth, stroked himself a few times, then came right on Doc's face. He was still gripping his shoulder tightly. Doc looked shocked, but that quickly changed into happiness and he smiled slightly. "Leave it there," Wash commanded. "Yes, sir." Wash let go of his shoulder in almost a shoving motion. Wash started walking away "pathetic slut." 

Doc laid on the floor.

He was on his back.

He looked up at the ceiling.

He was left half-hard

He thought.

Wash was hot.

He wanted more of this.

He loved this.

He was content.

He was happy.

He also wanted his boner gone.


	3. Chapter 3 - Dumb Slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc makes the wrong choice.

He knew he was supposed to be a good, obedient little slave, especially on his first day. Despite this he crept into Wash's room after he had left and closed the door.

He started stroking himself and immediately started leaking pre-come, which made sense because he was horny as fuck. He knew Wash wouldn't notice, it would be quick. He put a hand over his mouth to stop any noise from coming out.

Just as he was about to peak he felt a hand grab the base of his cock. He froze and pulled his hand away. Wash turned him around.

"What. Do you think. You're doing?" Doc turned slightly red: "Sir, I-I-" "I don't want to hear it. Did I give you permission to touch yourself?" Doc trembled in his hold "no, sir." "You dumb slut. I payed good money for you. And I shelter you and give you food to eat and despite this, you disobey me?" "I'm sorry, sir..." Wash yanked him off the ground. "Sorry won't suffice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. It's been almost 6 months. Oh well. Anyway, I think I'll be more active on this story and I have an idea for another one which I may post.


End file.
